The Way We Were
by kaylasbackyard
Summary: Arnold and Helga are now married with twins and tell the stories of they're childhood escapades and how he and Helga didn't get along. They will be jointly recalling stories from the series and delving into what you were not shown or may not have realized. Also help save The Jungle Movie that never happened
1. 1 Intro

**The Way We Were**… 1: Intro

_Years have gone by Arnold and Helga are married and have twins Arlo and Juniper. They are 9 years old and tell the kids about the adventures they went on as children and how they used to not get along. How Helga would bully and torment Arnold. These stories come straight from the series told by Arnold and Helga jointly…._

_This is just an intro before getting into the stories they will come next._

**Disclaimer I do not own any characters in this story they are the property of Craig Bartlett, Nickelodeon, and Viacom.**

Sunset arms boarding house was still running after all these years. His grandparents were aging but still alive and going. Arnold preferred for them to slow down but it wasn't easy with those two. It was still his home after all these years and at age 31 things changed. Arnold and Helga married after a crazy past between them. Helga was still Helga but she showed her kind sensitive side a lot more. Still you were careful not to mess with her or her family. She was a best selling author and in her spare time she was also a Jujitsu master. Arnold was a psychologist who was very well liked and respected. He was still the guy people went to when they needed help and he was always willing to do what he could for anyone that needed it.

Arnold and Helga also had precocious twins Arlo and Juniper. Arlo was a handsome young boy who looked just like his father. He even had the football shaped head (he was a c-section baby btw) the only differences were that he had his mothers blue eyes and nose shape. He was a nice boy like his father who was willing to help the other kids around him but he possessed his mother's ability to kick some serious butt if he had to thanks to his mother's lessons.

Juniper was an adorable girl who thankfully had a normal shaped head (she was born first go figure) and took more after her mother in appearance. She had her fathers green eyes and a monobrow to go with it. She was headstrong and independent she didn't care what anyone thought of her and if they had a problem with it they could answer to Fire and Fury (her names for her fists). Still she was really a very pleasant and loyal girl who looked after her friends and her brother, despite the fact she liked to tease him a lot.

Arnold found Helga on the roof after coming home from helping a patient with agoraphobia to overcome her fear by taking her to public places.

"How'd it go today"? She asked while Arnold came and hugged her hello. "My patient did fine today at the park and I believe we are getting somewhere"

"How's that manuscript coming along"? He asked

"Great I really believe this is going to wrap up the trilogy well and not disappoint the fans" answered Helga

As they watched for the kids to walk down the sidewalk back to the boarding house after a day of school they decided to take a few moments to reflect.

"You know it's funny that Mr. Simmons is now they're teacher from when we were that age" Said Arnold

"Yeah he also remembers how we were then" Helga chuckled "I'll bet he didn't expect that surprise"!

Arnold had to laugh. "Yeah especially since you used to bully me constantly and throw spitballs at me in class"

"Yeah and you'd turn around and I'd be like "what"! Helga reminisced and threw her arm around her husbands' shoulders. They were silent a moment until Arnold realized something.

"You know at some point we are going to have to tell them about us" Arnold exclaimed. "Course the stories from our childhood are numerous and you can't say we didn't have plenty of action"

At that point the kids were seen walking up the sidewalk laughing with four other kids Gerald and Phoebe's son Brian, Sid's daughter Penny, and Lila's and Stinky's daughter and son Bill and Daisy.

Helga had to grin "Yep those were the days"!

"I'm glad he wasn't hurt though it was funny to shoot milk out your nose and then slip on it at the same time" Brian giggled

"It was funny but also kinda gross I mean it did come out of Jakes nose" said Penny "Great job making him laugh with that joke Bill"!

Bill grinned triumphantly at that.

"Yeah I'll bet mom and dad saw plenty of that from his dad when they were kids apparently he was a real slob" Said Juniper.

"Didn't your mother use to also cause him to run yelling for his mommy" Brian asked

"From what I know she sure knew how to put him in his place" Arlo said

"He was all like mommy, help, mommy" Bill said while running in a circle. Everyone laughed

Daisy then interjected "Say Arlo Juniper have you ever asked your parents about what it was like for them as kids"?

Juniper thought a moment "Well I do know they had known one another since they were at least three and that mom was in love with dad since then"

"My dad told me your mom used to bully your dad when they were kids" said Penny

"You know Juniper we ought to ask them I'll bet they would tell us a lot of really awesome stories" said Arlo

Over hearing this Arnold and Helga looked at one another "I guess they had the same thought". Said Arnold turning to make his way down the steps.

"Well time to break out the stories when they ask for them Football-head" she said nudging him affectionately in the ribs and following.

"So it seems" Said Arnold

"See you tomorrow" Said Arlo before opening the door to the boarding house pets running out. One of them was the late pig Abner's son Ziggy. It was sad when Abner died of old age but at least he met a sow and kept the line going so a part of him still lived on in Ziggy.

"Mom! Dad! We're home" Shouted Juniper. They came down to greet them "How was school today" Asked Helga

"Hilarious" Said Arlo. "You should have seen Jake at lunch when he laughed so hard at the joke that Bill told that he shot milk out his nose then slipped on it" he had to laugh again at it.

Arnold rolled his eyes and grinned "That Jake he is so much like his dad Harold, less of a bully but none the less like father like son".

"We go way back" he continued

"You should tell the kids about the time he wanted to kill you" Said Helga grinning ear to ear knowing this was a really good story.

"Yeah tell us guys" Urged Juniper

Arlo nodded in agreement

"Okay come on into the living room and we'll tell you" Said Arnold.


	2. 2 Story from 24 Hours to live

**The Way we were story: 24 hours to live**

"Your mother and I actually didn't get along at all growing up. In fact she would bully and torment me constantly". Arnold said

"That was because in reality I was madly in love with him but acted like I hated him so that he would never know my secret. Cause I was afraid he wouldn't love me back plus I had a reputation to keep up". Helga explained.

"Still many times I saved your fathers butt without him knowing it and this is one of those times"

Everyone was seated on the furniture as Helga started in on the story of when Arnold faced a fight with Harold over accidently hitting him with a baseball.

"So we were all playing baseball I was umpire; your dad was up to bat next but was spaced out so I had to yell at him to step up to the plate"

"Harold was pitching and immediately he and your mom started to mock me" Said Arnold "She was like okay move in this guy can't hit".

"So as soon as your dad steps up to the plate Harold starts in mocking him and I'm like just throw the ball Blimpo"

The kids laughed

"Then he starts saying don't call me Blimpo I have a gland problem." Said Helga "He wishes"

"Course I missed twice while he belittled me and asked "Who taught you to bat any how your Looney Grandma" at that point I bore down and focused" told Arnold "However I hit the ball so hard it flew straight into Harold knocking him silly. He was furious when your mom told him it was me that hit him and when he started coming toward me with other kids cheering on a fight. I was pretty nervous I'll admit but then your mother stepped in front of me" Arnold then allowed Helga to take it from there.

"I knew I had to help your dad without him knowing that I was really trying to protect him I still had to pretend I hated him. So I jumped in front of him and just off the top of my head came up with an idea. So I told him to give him 24 hours to daggle and think about what he did to you before beating him"

"In reality I was doing that to give your dad time to think of a way to save his skin. I knew he was smart enough to come up with something when Harold agreed I knew I had given him needed time. Twenty four hours".

"Thanks to your moms actions I wasn't beaten right then and there but then Harold wondered if I would leave town so your mother said she would keep an eye on me. You can imagine how scared I was at that moment" Arnold finished

"Nice save mom" said Juniper

"So what did you do after you left" asked Arlo

"I was walking down the street with your uncle Gerald telling him it was great knowing him and to remember me as I was alive. He tried to cheer me up by reminding me of Harold's short term memory and that he wouldn't remember the stupid fight. This worked for a few seconds. Then your mother comes by hanging out a bus window yelling 23 hours until you die. Then Gerald handed me a list of things of mine that he wanted after my death" said Arnold

"Sounds serious now" said Arlo

"Now your father at the time thought I was doing this for fun but I was really just reminding him how long he had to come up with a plan to save himself of course I couldn't tell him that yet" Helga interjected. "It wasn't until high school that I did tell him"

Arnold then started in" So I arrive back here to ask Grandpa for advice only to then get a call from your mother saying 22 hours and 46 minutes until you die which I immediately hung up. When I get to grandpa I tell him about a kid at school who wanted to beat me up and he sounded as if he knew as he related just what I was going to tell him and for a moment I was confident that he had something. All he had in the end was his usual advice"

"Never eat raspberries" The kids said in unison

"Exactly" Arnold said impressed "So I headed up stairs to talk to Grandma. She is dressed in her safari outfit with her flyswatter hunting down a bee. As soon as I said I needed advice she called me Kimba just started giving me hunting instructions. She was stuck in her Bawannah persona that she couldn't really be reached. Then the phone rang for me and I asked her to take a message which was 22 hours and 3 minutes until you die"

"She's funny when she's Bawannah" Said Juniper

"It was funny that when I called she referred to him as Kimba" Said Helga "So I called one more time but the phone disconnected".

"Because I ripped it out of the wall but your mother wasn't done yet" Said Arnold.

"I then took out my megaphone yelling up to him he had 21 hours 58 minutes and 14 seconds until he died" Helga said.

"By this time I was terrified. How was I going to get out of this? What was I going to do in that time? Harold was much bigger and stronger then me so I couldn't possibly fight him. He would have snapped me like a twig. Plus your mother yelled up at me into the late hours and I could have called the cops to come and stop her but I couldn't think of it then. I'm glad I didn't now that I know her motive." Said Arnold.

"At one point someone did come out and threatened to call the police on me because they were trying to sleep so I left at that point hoping that perhaps through the night your father would have time to think" said Helga "I even wondered what would I do if he didn't come up with something or failed and how I would save him then".

"So how did you come up with a plan"? Juniper asked.

"Believe it or not through a dream" Said Arnold

"I dreamed that night I was running for my life through the city from Harold and your mother (Authors note: I know Stinky was there but he wasn't important to the dream nor did he speak) and we were giants. So I hopped the roofs of some buildings and climbed up a stadium tower in an attempt to escape"

"This ought to be good". Juniper said.

"So I get up there and your mother was like come on down we're going to get you anyway I shout and them to stay back but then the top of that tower breaks I nearly fall off and find that what I broke off was a baseball bat. Then Harold is like what are you going to do Arnold swing it at us. Then it all came together so I shout that was just what I was going to do while swinging it around"

Arlo looked on amazed

"They run away scared saying I'm crazy and that's when I started screaming I'M CRAZY and then lighting starts thundering around me"

"Whoa". Said Arlo.

"Anyway I woke up at that point and the radio was on K.I.L.L and your mom somehow got them to say that I was going to die in 2 hours 6 minutes and 47 seconds from Helga who hates you. It was then I had my plan all worked out so I grabbed my boom box , got dressed, headed down stairs, and out the door where Abner handed me a newspaper front page saying I was going to die today . Gerald was waiting for me with a knowing look that I had something up my sleeve". Arnold finished before giving it over to Helga.

"I was secretly very nervous but also confident that your dad had something up his sleeve still at the same time I took advantage of the situation by selling tickets to the fight"

"You sold tickets"? Juniper asked with part of her brow raised.

"Why"? Asked Arlo.

"Hey I needed the money for a few things"! Helga defended.

"Anyway he shows up with the boom box in hand with a confident look on him. I knew he had a plan I just hoped it would work. Harold was so sure he was going to kill him just told him to make it easy on himself and hold still while he pounded his head in"

"I sense the climax is going to be interesting" said Arlo

"So your dad steps forward and says before you do there is something you should know, I'm crazy and you should never hit a crazy person. Course Harold laughed at this and demanded he prove it and prove it he did"….

"You want to tell this part Honey"? Helga asked.

"You can since you were watching and have a better point of view" said Arnold

"Let's just say he surprised every single one of us with what he did next" Said Helga

"So your father was like okay. He then hit the button and this song called I'm Crazy starts playing and he is voicing and acting out the lyrics dancing in the craziest way. He starts doing flips and messing with Harold by jumping on his back and sliding under his legs. When it gets to the part of "don't hit me I'll hit me" he starts slapping himself in the face before coming over to me and dancing before tugging at my collar moving off to the side. Course having to slap myself from the ecstasy of him touching me"

"Wow dad"! Said Juniper.

Arnold grinned.

"So then he slides down a long puddle on the ground before jumping onto the front hood of a car which springs up throwing him off it and into fence by some garbage cans. At that point the song went "I got a date I've got to got to break a plate". At that moment he found a plate which he broke on his head before hitting himself with the trash can lids then starts beating the garbage cans around singing "I'm crazy" before his big finish. He turned a trash can over onto Harold and did this really amazing split onto the ground in front of the boom box to switch it off" Said Helga "I waited nervously for what would happen next as everyone went silent".

Arnold then picked up the story "So I got up and Harold takes the garbage can off him and said "wow you really are crazy…. Want to join our club"?

"So you didn't get beat that day"? Arlo asked

"No he did it just like I knew he could" Helga said "The kids cheered and Arnold was carried off like a hero. Then they quickly realized they paid for a fight so Harold told these two other boys to fight which they did immediately.

"That was awesome dad" Said Juniper as she and Arlo got up and walked over to they're parents to sit on the couch with them.

"Good thing you stepped in and saved his skin mom" Said Arlo

"Well I had to or you two sure wouldn't be here" Said Helga

Arnold laughed at that.

_More to come later… stay tuned and review as this is my very first fanfiction._


	3. 3 Story from April Fools part 1

**The way we were 3 Story: April Fools Day part 1**

The twins Juniper and Arlo came into the boarding house handcuffed together and covered in green slime after being the victims of a double whammy April Fools prank.

"MOM! DAD! WE NEED THE TOOLS I'M HANDCUFFED TO MY SISTER"! Arlo shouted

"WE ALSO NEED SERIOUS WASHING"! Added Juniper with a sickened look on her face from being covered in slime. Getting it off her was her first priority as it was messing her hair.

Helga came running down the steps to find out what was wrong. "Oh my gosh! what happened to you two"?

Arnold then came in from the backyard "What's going on I heard shouting"? He took one look in front of him and immediately knew "You certainly got April Fooled didn't you"?

"Yeah that fifth grader Charlie came from behind us while we were walking down the hall and put the cuffs on us before throwing us into a kiddy pool of slime". Juniper explained "Not to mention it is messing up my hair"!

"Can you get these off us"? Arlo asked holding up they're chained wrists.

"Yeah but first lets get that slime of you so you aren't tracking it through the house" Said Arnold "Head to the back yard".

"I'll get the soap" Said Helga

The kids waited in the backyard for they're parents to return, they're pig Ziggy was rolling around in the mud and at the sight of the kids came oinking over to sniff them. "Don't know how you handle it Ziggy being this dirty and covered in filth" Said Juniper patting his head.

"He's a pig sis they live for this kind of thing" Said Arlo "Still I feel like justice for this should be done, after all it is April fools".

"I see what you mean maybe once we are cleaned up and have these handcuffs off us we should go and give him a piece of our minds" Said Juniper. "We'll teach him to pick on us like this".

Arlo nodded and agreed with a grin.

Just then Helga came around with two hoses, soap, sponges, and towels to clean the kids off. Arnold returned with one of his grandpa's tools to remove the handcuffs.

As Arnold got the cuffs removed Helga started rinsing the kids off with the hose.

"You know I got your dad really good when we were in forth grade when April fools came around He got it bad all day from me". Helga said with a laugh to follow.

"Yeah I remember all too well". Said Arnold. "First it was the boxing glove on a spring that hit me in the face when I opened my locker. Then it was the flatulence machine and let's not forget you placing the chocolate pudding on my seat".

Arlo laughed. "Wow mom sure got you dad".

"Well to be fair your father then retaliated by causing me to go blind" Said Helga.

"Seriously, how did you pull off blinding her"Asked Juniper?

"Well I'll tell you how it all started". Arnold started in while at the same time trying to get the slime out of his son's hair.

"That morning grandpa was really into the spirit and he came in looking like he had an ax buried in his head, and then tricked me with a squirting flower on his suspenders, and rubber eggs. He then asked if I wanted to try a prank at school that day which I declined. He showed me what looked like an ordinary gift box saying that when you opened it a blinding light came out"

"Course grandma was also running around believing it was groundhogs day and that seeing her shadow was 12 more days of Christmas".

Juniper interrupted. "She is always getting holidays confused".

Helga had to laugh course she had time getting to know her in-laws and couldn't help but find it amusing. Now she was just glad at this point the green slime was coming out of the kids blond hair without staining too badly although some of the remaining green would have to wear off overtime.

"Anyway " Arnold continued "I walked with your uncle Gerald to school which was in chaos from all the pranks and he kept trying to convince me to get in on it but couldn't cause I was too trustworthy, loyal, helpful, friendly, courteous, kind. In fact a perfect target"

"It was at that moment your father opened his locker and POW! Right in the face hitting him so hard his hat flew off to the side" Helga said following with a laugh. "Then I told him how he would be getting it from me all day".

"Did that hurt dad"? Arlo asked

"Yeah trust me it did but your mother wasn't done yet. After Mr. Simmons and the principle at the time attempted to prank us by saying Mr. Simmons died and then having him comeback as a ghost by appearing with his face painted white. Needless to say nobody in the class bought it. He then told us about an April fools dance at a gym later that night where one student would be crowned king of fools. Your mother shot a spitball at my head like she normally did at the time to tell me to pick up her pencil. I get out of my seat to do so but as soon as lean down I hear a farting noise which came from a sound box placed on the back of my chair; Of course giving everyone in the classroom a laugh".

"You were so easy to fall for that one" Said Helga as she started scrubbing the slime off her daughter's skin.

"Not bad mom" .Said Juniper.

"I wasn't done with your poor dad yet. When lunch time came around I had another idea. I waited for him to get his lunch and just as he and Gerald picked seats I came from behind and placed a plate of chocolate pudding on his seat as he sat in it".

Both kids laughed.

"Course your friend Jake's dad Harold chimed in saying "Time to change your diaper" and the place roared with laughter"Told Helga.

"At that point Gerald had me see she was going to be at it all day and it was time to retaliate. I knew he was right so I left the cafeteria to call grandpa on the payphone in the hallway. Course he keeps up the April fools spirit by pretending to be ACME plumbing among other things I was able to get him come and bring me the box and an extra pair of pants even though most of the pudding was actually on my shirt"

"So did he actually bring it to you or give you a snake instead"? Juniper joked.

"He arrived with the box but gave me his pants instead which he threw out the window and proceeded to speed off laughing like crazy. I may not have had clean clothes to change into but at least I had the box so I went back in to get your mother back" Arnold nodded over to Helga for her to take it from there. While he kept working on getting Arlo as free of slime as possible although it completely stained his clothes.

"So we are all wondering where your father is and here he suddenly appears and say's he has a present for me. At first I wasn't going for it but he said that it was a belated birthday gift reminding me my birthday was a week ago. Course I was so excited about getting a present from your dad that I had about decided I wasn't going to play another prank on him again. As I open the box a flash came out and I am screaming on the ground blind. All the kids were laughing until they realize that I'm really blind"

"Was it scary" asked Arlo.

"Yes I was afraid that I would never be able to see again especially your father for that matter even if he was the one that did it to me" Said Helga.

"I myself was frighten and feeling really bad that I hurt your mother and possibly made her go blind for the rest of her life. I had never wanted to hurt her like that." Arnold responded.

"Anyway" Helga continued "I was taken to the nurse where after a few minutes my sight came back but then I decided to get back at your father by pretending to still be blind so that he would have to be my Seeing Eye dog and totally torture him. So I found a cane to use to really sell it"

"When your mother came out with that cane my heart sank. I really thought I had damaged her for life". Arnold interjected. "Told her how sorry I was only to get hit in the head with the cane she was like "Arnold is that you" and I asked what the nurse said"

"I told him maybe and hour… maybe forever" Helga said as she turned off the hose and got a towel around each of the kids.

"Bet you were feeling pretty guilty". Said Arlo knowing how his dad was.

"I sure was so the least I could do was help her somehow and get her home" Said Arnold.

"So he was walking me down the street and wouldn't stop apologizing. At one point I decide to have some fun with this by faking a dizzy spell saying I was overwhelmed by all the sounds and asked if he could carry me on his back like one of those ponies at the petting zoo".

"This ought to be good" Said Juniper shivering from being wet.

"Why don't you go get into some dry clothes and we'll tell you the rest by the fireplace" Helga suggested.

"Good idea mom" said Arlo chattering and they ran upstairs to change.

"That was a dirty trick you played but still I'm just glad you were ok" Said Arnold with a smile.

"We both got each other good that day just wait till we tell them about how that night ended with a splash" Said Helga throwing an arm around him as they walked inside.


	4. 4 Story from April Fools part 2

**The way we were 4 Story: April fools day part 2**

_This is a 30 minute episode with so much action that I split this into two. I wanted to cover as much ground as possible on this one since it is a favorite among the fans._

Once the kids were in dry clothes sitting by the fire they could begin again.

"So I had your mother on my shoulders while crossing a busy street and she is squirming and pulling on my hair" Said Arnold before Helga interjected.

"I then see a cab heading toward us and yell for him to look out for that cab. Thankfully we were able to tumble safely out of the way on time. Then I ask "Arnold, are we alive", and he confirms we indeed are. But then I had to cover up that I knew a cab was coming by saying that I "smelled it" coming. Chalked it up to losing one sense and the others just kicking into overdrive. I messed with you dad by saying he might want to try a stronger deodorant"

The kids laughed "What did you say to that dad" asked Juniper?

" I told her "Thanks, I would keep that in mind" course then having to sniff myself just to make sure" Said Arnold

"You sure gave him heck mom" said Arlo

"I wasn't done with him yet I told him I was thirsty from the excitement and needed a milkshake. Slausens was right across the street we crossed so I just told your dad to "giddy up" and we were walking back across the street to Slausens. I when I order my shake I accidently read aloud the waiter Wyatt's name but was able to cover it up by saying "Why it...why it's gotten so very, very warm in here all of a sudden. Well, I'm gonna go sit outside. Be a good sport and pick up the check, would you, Arnold?"

"You made him pay for it too, well played mom" said Juniper

"Yes it was" Arnold admitted. "So after our shakes we reach your mothers house where she drops her books but then gives them to me since she couldn't used them or do homework till she learned Braille. I walked home very troubled after that, feeling very guilty and afraid for your mother"

"But as soon as your father was out the door I took a moment to laugh at the wool being pulled over his eyes and decided to enjoy it as sweet revenge" Said Helga

"Anyway" Arnold continued. "I arrive home to be greeted by grandma holding mistletoe, kissing me on the cheek and saying I'm just in time to open presents which of course I was feeling too sad to even consider at a time like that".

"Harsh" Arlo responded

"So grandpa asked me how the prank went and I told him it went terrible and that your mom went blind. He revealed that the same thing happened to his friend Jimmy Kafka and that he said it had a "Blinding flash". He told me she should get it back eventually and that in the meantime I should do something nice for her. Picking up the flyer for the April fools dance that was among all the books said I should take her to it. I felt it couldn't hurt"

"So I was sitting at home watching wrestling and having a snack when your father called to ask me to the dance. Like a "blind date" as it were. I said yes and that I wanted first class all the way nothing on the cheap. I was excited about going with your dad. At the same time I was going to make sure to make him pay for trying to beat me at my own game". Said Helga with a chuckle.

"Seems things really worked out for you" said Juniper

"Yeah especially since you would be going to a dance with dad" Arlo chimed in.

"I dressed in one of my tuxedos and by the time 7 am came around grandma had assembled a sleigh team of Abner and the many neighborhood animals to take us to the dance. I would have really rather just gone in the Packard but hey, it's not everyday you get to travel like that" Said Arnold

"Sounds like fun" said Arlo

"You should have seen your father he looked so handsome and sleek in that tuxedo although I couldn't tell him because I was "blind" still even at nine years old he was quite the looker" Helga said smiling toward Arnold who had to blush at that.

"Your mother was quite pretty as well in a tan dress, a bow to match; she had on shades this time, and a different cane. I was certainly impressed" Arnold said as he got up to go grab a picture from a set of drawers and brought it over to Helga and the kids. Sure enough it was Arnold and Helga at nine years old on that April fools night.

"Wow you both looked like a cute couple even then" Responded Juniper.

"Even thought you were still acting like you hated him right mom" questioned Arlo.

"Right you are" Helga said.

"So I said "You sure look nice tonight Helga, did your mom help you pick that out "Said Arnold.

"Thanks Arnold, I said "I'd complement you too if I weren't blind. Let's get in the car". "Course then he explained to me we were going by sleigh to explain the smell of animals".

"A real romantic" Said Juniper

"So we get to the YMAA gym and as soon as we entered our friends started staring and talking among themselves so I sent your father to go get us some punch. He comes back with two cups and as I reach for one I knocked the cup from his hand and got it all on is tuxedo. Then I'm like "Nice going. You spilled punch on my hand. Oh well, guess I'll just wipe it off with this towel". So I grab his hair and he is all like "Ow, that's my hair, Helga".

"So then Mr. Simmons starts the music which was a disco song played backwards, and I ask your mother if she wanted to dance. Course I end up just dragging her around. It was just as it sounds kids a real drag" Said Arnold.

"You poor thing" Juniper said jokingly.

"I was enjoying every minute of it personally, I was dancing cheek to cheek with him like I'd only dreamed of, his hair smelled herbal fresh, he was holding me tight, and I wondered for a moment if I should stop torturing him but I was loving it too much to stop" Said Helga "So I spun him into our friend Eugene and the table he was in front of"

The kids laughed. "Isn't that Jeff Horowitz's dad, Arlo" asked Juniper.

"Yeah his dad is always getting hurt somehow" Said Arlo.

"So after getting myself up off the ground and confirming that Eugene was okay I come back to your mother who is asking "Where is the dumb football head that blinded me for life" I am then asked to walk her to the girls room making sure she could take it from there since I couldn't go in there. I then went to get myself punch and take a much needed break" Said Arnold.

"I go in to wash and your aunt Phoebe comes out of the stall startling me and she is confused because she thought I was blind. I started telling her that I wasn't, that this was all a prank, and I would reveal it when the "King of Fools" was announced. Even Phoebe was impressed. However we didn't count on the fact your uncle Gerald heard us speaking about it from the vent and that's when the plan about went up in smoke" Helga nodded toward Arnold.

"Gerald then found me by the punch bowl and told me everything and that it was time for some payback. I knew he was right and we started formulating a plan right there. He would open up the pool beneath the gym floor and at the "King of Fools" announcement I would out Helga right then and there turning the tables on her. I find her just as the tango started and take her out onto the floor."

"Your father it turned out knew the tango well which his grandma taught him. He immediately started whipping me around faster then I could respond. We start dancing nose to nose and he is like "Must be strange not being able to see anything, anything at all" I say that it is and he dips me roughly and I'm like "Arnold, your being kinda rough" he assures me by saying "Don't worry my poor blind friend your in good hands" I got goose bumps at that statement cause now he seemed to be flirting with me" Said Helga.

"Were you dad" asked Arlo.

"Yeah I'll admit I was, not only that but actually enjoying this finally" Said Arnold. "The spot light was on us the whole time and everyone was watching us in amazement. Then the floor started opening up revealing the pool but it wasn't time for it yet as I still had a trick up my sleeve. So then I tell her that I had something I had been meaning to tell her. She said she also had something to tell me before whipping me into Sheena. That's when Mr. Simmons came on to announce they had counted all the votes for "King of Fools" just as he said "and the very first king of fools is…"

"You Arnold," Helga interrupted the story. "I shouted, throwing off my glasses"

Arnold took back the story "I responded by grabbing your mom in a dip and pulling her close saying "Actually it's you, Helga and spun her right into the pool" He laughed. "April fools"!

"Nice one dad" said Juniper

"I would have loved to see that" Said Arlo "Who got "King of Fools" then?

"Eugene" Arnold responded "He was so happy to get it he wasn't paying attention to where he was going and fell in the pool with your mom "

"So your dad caused my plan to backfire as he stood over the edge saying "Jokes on you Helga, I know you're not blind". "So I said fine you win, how about at least helping me out of here. He offers me his hand and I just pull him in the pool with me to even the score".

"I would say you both got an even score on that night" said Juniper.

"Yeah anyway" Helga continued. "Before you know it everyone one in the gym starts pushing one another into the pool and we are all swimming in our nice clothes it was great until a snapping turtle bit me on the rear. Turned out it was part of another prank of Sid and Stinky's".

"I'll admit it was pretty funny when just about everyone ended up in the pool that night." said Arnold

"At the end of the night on the way home after apologizing if what he did was too mean I told him not to sweat it. Course I was shivering from being wet and he offered me the towel he found in the back of that sleigh. We were even now and he was a worthy adversary in my game and offered my hand in a treaty". He told me he was just glad I wasn't really blind and that I was okay as we shook on it. I told him "Well football head you can be assured that I got my vision back a few minutes after the prank"." I'm glad for that" he said and placed his hand on my shoulder as we stopped in front of my house and said good night. I got up to my room and was in ecstasy despite everything that had happened he still cared and might even like me back."

"Even I'll admit it was one of the best nights of my life. In a way it was one of the more pleasant experiences I had with your mom. So after getting out of that tuxedo and into my night clothes I hoped for more chances like that" Arnold said

"So kids as you can see it all worked out for us down the road" Helga said putting a hand on her husbands shoulder. He blushed.

Arlo laughed "Apparently so".

"Hey bro lets go on up to our room I got something I think will really complete this April fools day" said Juniper.

"Just don't hurt anyone" Helga called out.

"Oh we won't" said Arlo as he and his sister disappeared up the steps.

"I'm sure we will be hearing about this later" Arnold said with a knowing chuckle. Those kids were smart and would come up with something great if they were anymore like they're parents history would repeat itself….


	5. 5 Story from Summer Love part 1

_I want to take a moment to thank everyone for they're kind reviews. This is my very first fanfiction and I am glad that my first go around is going so well, it means a lot to me. I ask for your continued support, reviews, and even ideas/suggestions. This story was asked for by reviewer Conor Dachisen I thought what a great idea especially since it's got a lot of Arnold and Helga action that can be told from both sides. This will also be split into 2 parts since it is a full 22 minute episode with all kinds of action to cover. _

_I have never dated (by my own choice) or been in love as I am an aromantic asexual so I really have only the most remedial understanding coming from observations and from what you have already read you can expect no real mushiness from me within any of these stories. Course I'm also quite prudish which would go hand in hand. _

_So let's get into it…._

**The Way We Were**** Story: Summer love part 1**

Arnold and Helga were in the car with the twins heading to the beach. His grandparents were riding behind them with many of the boarders for this annual trip. Course his grandparents were too old to drive anymore and though they were living well passed they're years they still had they're health and wild sense of humor.

"Let's just hope we don't see your grandma walking around naked like she did all those years ago" Said Helga driving the car.

"Again I'm sorry you had to see that, it wasn't any better for me or even grandpa for that matter" Said Arnold.

"We just need to stay clear of mature wood; we don't need the kids seeing a nude beach" Said Helga.

"No kidding" Responded Arnold "Thankfully we rented the beach house in a more savory part of the area away from all that".

"The best part of that trip was that we both ended up there and I got that girl Summer away from you" Said Helga.

"Who's Summer"? Asked Juniper

"There's a nude beach there"? Arlo asked with an eyebrow raised.

Helga looked over to Arnold "Well Arnoldo you want to tell em about it"? Asked Helga

"We got time so sure why not" said Arnold. "It was spring break back when we were your age me, my grandparents, and a few of the boarders all headed out on a yearly trip to the beach. We had rented a beach house that was adjacent to one that someone else would be staying in little did I know who it would be though".

"I was riding with Grandpa Bob and Grandma Miriam. Your grandma was in the front holding her precious blender not very enthused about going to the beach. Your grandpa was talking about why the beach is such a great place while I was watching this show called Babewatch on a small tv".

"That's the one you and dad had been on one time isn't it" Asked Arlo "How did that happen"?

"We'll get to that later on" Said Arnold.

"Anyway we had arrived and right away everyone was off in separate directions. I decided to go build a sandcastle. Part of the way through I heard a car approaching and decided to see who would be occupying the other side of that house. I wasn't prepared for the surprise I was about to get" Arnold finished letting Helga take it from there.

"So we get out and your grandma is trying to remember where we are".

"Too many smoothies right mom" Juniper chimed in?

"Yes. Anyway, Grandpa Bob runs off saying it will be the best week of his entire life. Grandma Miriam goes to make another smoothie. Ultimately leaving me to hold the bags as usual so I am dragging our luggage up the stairs believing it will be the worst year of my life without being able to see your dad when I heard someone say my name from behind. I turn around to see none other then your father standing there amazed" Said Helga

"I was shocked to see that it was your mother course the first question was "What are you doing here Football Head"? "After saying what a coincidence it was I immediately pelted with verbal abuse telling me to "not get any ideas on getting all chummy with me" or to think we are suddenly friends because she still hated my "sinking guts" and that I better stay out of her way. I turn and walk back to my unfinished sandcastle saying fine with me, Helga".

"So you were a jerk to dad right off the bat huh mom" asked Arlo?

"Yeah I was and immediately regretted it wondering why I always had to be such a jerk to your dad. I was alone at the beach with him away from everyone and I had to barrage him with insults and push him away. I decided I was done being a psychotic freak and I was going to apologize to him and make it right. But before I could I hit a wall when this much older girl came into the picture" Said Helga.

"The plot thickens" said Juniper.

"This older girl who must have been at least 15 approached while I was putting the finishing touches on my sand castle telling me what a great sandcastle it was then introduced herself as Summer. She was really stunning especially in the sunlight. Said I was quite the artist and that I would be a shoe-in in the sand castle competition and should think about entering. Meanwhile I should show her around. So I left to go with her." Arnold said before Helga took over.

"I saw the whole thing and didn't like that this girl was moving in on my territory. I wasn't going to stand for that and had to get her out of my way somehow."

"What did you do mom"? Juniper said with a grin. She knew this was going to be good"

"First opportunity I got was when Summer and you dad were out on a raft in the ocean enjoying the water talking about how relaxing it was. I was behind a channel marker in my wetsuit holding my blowgun and periscope saying "I wouldn't get too relaxed if I were you honey" I dove down under the water and aimed a dart straight at the raft." Helga laughed at the memory. "They went flying like 10 feet in the air it was really something"

"It scared the heck out of me; I mean one minute you're on a raft enjoying the water with a pretty girl and then suddenly the raft pops out from under you .About gave me a heart attack" Said Arnold.

The Kids had to laugh at that. On the road they saw a sign indicating the beach was only about 5 miles away now.

"Your mother wasn't done yet. After that little disaster of what we decided must have just been a flaw in the rafts design we decided to go to the shore side café for lobster. I would only learn later that your mother replaced it with a live one which immediately attacked Summer. The café felt so bad about it they didn't even charge us and gave us a free dinner on them. So even then there was a silver lining" said Arnold.

"Wow Mom could you have been anymore invasive" said Juniper laughing

"You do anything else to them" asked Arlo?

"I found them lying on towels on the beach talking. Your dad was telling her how glad he was to have met her despite everything that had happened that day. That she was much nicer then the girls in school and really liked her. She says that she liked him too and "never felt this comfortable with a boy before" as she placed her hand on his. I wasn't about to stand for that. I had a loaf of day old bread from a nearby bakery I placed pieces all around them while they weren't paying attention. The seagulls were on them immediately and they had to run for cover under a lifeguard station." Helga said with a laugh.

"Well I wasn't amused at the time. Plus I then heard your mother laughing and being the soliloquist she is started bragging aloud everything she did to us that day. I was ticked off and went to confront her I asked her what she was doing .She had the bread in her hand and said she was "just having a snack". But then I told her I heard everything she said and that she should take her own advice and stay out of my way for good as Summer and I walked away." Said Arnold

"You sure messed up bad to get that said to you huh mom" Said Arlo.

"Yes, and I regretted it immediately. I sat on the pier wondering why I had to be so cruel to him and possibly push him away forever never having a chance with him. It was never my intention to harm your father even that tramp Summer. I decide not to lose my chance to apologize to him. Just as I got up I heard Summer under the pier talking to another guy turned out she was only pretending to like him and what an idiot he was. I listened through the planks. The plan was to use him to win a sandcastle competition where the first prize was appearing on an episode of Babewatch. After flirting with him for one more day she would then dump him and be on Babewatch to help her start an acting career. I couldn't let her do that to your father so I had to go tell him about it" Said Helga.

They pulled into a rest stop.

"Go grab a few sodas and we will tell you the rest when you return "Arnold told the kids handing them several dollars and a cooler.

As they ran off Arnold and Helga stepped out as well. "Got way more drama then a normal kid should have back then don't you think" asked Arnold?

"Yeah but looking back they ended up being some of our best times" Helga responded.

"Well I guess if you minus trash day, that football game we had to play for the rights to Gerald field with bullies, the runaway float, and let's not forget in middle school when you pushed me into that trash barge that was heading out" said Arnold. "Thankfully I wasn't to far from the shore to jump off and swim back"

"And we still got to this point" Helga said placing a hand on his shoulder.


	6. 6 Story from Summer Love part 2

_Also I haven't mentioned this yet but Arnold wasn't supposed to end on the cliffhanger it did. There supposed to be a Jungle Movie where he would go to find answers about his parents and get with Helga. Help save the movie that was canceled and let's get closure _

_ groups/SaveTheJungleMovie/_

_Sign the petition as well_

313/623/108/opruth-green-light-hey-arnold-the-jung le-movie/

**The Way We Were Story: Summer love part 2**

When the kids returned with the sodas Helga and Arnold switched places letting Arnold take the wheel from there.

"So how did you tell dad about the plot against him" Asked Juniper?

"I had like I said before overheard Summer and her boyfriend talking about tricking your father to win a sandcastle contest so she could get on babe watch. I wasn't about to let that happen plus babe watch was my fantasy".

"So later that night I was in bed and I heard something being thrown against the window and my name being called. I got up to investigate when I opened the window there was your mother. She started to apologize for what she did to me and Summer. Then said it was okay because she just overheard Summer talking and wasn't what she seemed. She was evil and had this whole plot against me. I didn't believe her then and asked "When are you going to give it up, Helga". "Then went on about how she was a monster I then just shut the window and went back to bed Said Arnold."

"Your dad didn't listen to me and I was going to have to find someway to get him to. So the next morning they were sitting on the edge of that same pier talking about how great a time they were having. They got up to go off somewhere else. I was underneath holding on to one of the supports trying to tell him "She's a liar she's just using you".

"Wasn't having it right" asked Arlo?

"He sure wasn't" Helga continued. "I shouted that she was a man eater before losing my grip on the support thus falling into the water. I wasn't about to give up yet. I followed them to a photo booth where I waited for them to emerge before trying to tell your dad from the curtain again that he's "Got to believe me, she was conniving and just being nice to him so he would fall into her evil web of deceit".

"Did he listen that time" Arlo asked.

"No he still wasn't going to listen" Helga said.

"So after the pictures we went back to the beach to practice building sand castles, as we were admiring what we had put together I ask her if she thinks we will ever see each other again. She tells me what we have is strong and nothing can take that away before kissing me on the cheek" Said Arnold.

"I know you were certainly livid mom" Juniper chimed in. "What did you do then"?

"I was hiding behind an umbrella that was next to them when her boyfriend comes, acting like he had never met any of them, saying they should enter the sandcastle contest because your father was really good. This whole encounter it turned out was planned to get Arnold to agree to enter. So from behind the umbrella I tried again. I whispered to him "They are in it together; they just want you to win the sandcastle competition so Summer could be on babe watch" Helga said before giving the story back to Arnold.

"I told your mom to stop following me and she was acting like a crazy person. She responded that she was "warning me because she didn't want to see me get hurt, for my own sake to not sign up for that contest". Course at that moment I decided to just go sign up" said Arnold.

"I was at that point disheartened that I couldn't get him to listen to reason. Course then that stupid umbrella I was hiding behind collapsed with me in it due to strong wind before blowing me for several hundred feet."

"Yeowch" Arlo responded

"It sure didn't help when I rolled over a blunt metal object along the way. Eventually I got out of that umbrella and decided that I was going to have to make your dad see for himself somehow. So I went to catch up" said Helga.

"I was at the contest area waiting for Summer when your mother came running over, after telling her to just forget it right off the bat and I was waiting for Summer, she grabbed my hand saying "She's over here" and brought me over to where we could over hear her talking to that guy. She started talking about how "pathetic I was and she could get me to build her five sandcastles". That we would get first prize, she would blow me off and get on babe watch. Then kissed the guy she called Sandy after saying what a great plan this was as he rode off on a scooter. I told your mother she had been right" Said Arnold.

"You finally reached him" said Juniper.

"I was glad now he saw what I was trying to tell him. Summer then walks over saying "lets go build that prize winning castle" your dad then let her know the jig was up and just overheard her talking to "that Sandy guy" and he wasn't going to build anything for her ever as he walked away. I decided to rub her face in it by saying "Good bye autumn, it's been a blast, too bad your evil plan fell flat on its face" before going over to console your father" Helga finished.

"I apologized to your mom for not listening to her in the first place. She told me she figured it was the right thing to do and that she couldn't just let it happen. I was very impressed with this and could tell she really did care in her own way even if she didn't always express it. It was one of those times I saw she really wasn't as bad as she thought herself to be. Then said we shouldn't be standing around and pulled me toward the contest area saying we had a competition to win" Said Arnold.

"At least you didn't enter with Summer. She didn't deserve you in the first place" Arlo said to his dad.

"You know it, but over on the far side Summer and Sandy entered anyway and made a very lame attempt at it. Thankfully your dad and I had an eye for art and we were able to work together and complete a really nice sandcastle. Meanwhile Summer and Sandy couldn't build even the simplest of castles and just argued the whole time". Helga had to laugh for a moment. "Eventually they started throwing sand at one another getting nowhere" just as they tried to put a flag on theirs it fell apart and they had nothing. Your dad and I however had all eyes on our design and I stuck my ribbon on it for the finishing touch".

"So you won right" Said Juniper.

"We sure did and the first prize was that both of us would appear on an episode of babe watch that would be filmed right on that beach. Summer and Sandy were watching and you mother made sure to reinforce the loss by saying to Summer "That's right me, I'm the winning girl" as she started whining and when Sandy tried to console her she elbowed him in the ribs" Said Arnold. "She had to learn a harsh lesson that day kids".

The kids laughed before Arlo asked about Babe watch.

Helga took it from there. "The filming started later that evening. Your father was to play the part of a drowning swimmer and I was to be a Junior Lifeguard in training. We had to go out, carry your dad back to the shore, and start performing CPR on him. Before the older actor could do it I pushed her out of the way telling her "move aside Barbie, I've got this one". Course I used it as a chance to kiss him and it be thought to just be acting."

"What was your reaction dad" asked Juniper.

"This had happened once before when we played Romeo and Juliet in the school play but when this kind of thing happened she really played it out well. Course at nine I didn't know how to react. I started wondering when she is going to stop because it would go on for sometime. The director started calling for cuts and had to several times since your mother didn't seem to want to stop. Finally she did course I just let it go, saying nothing about it, and we moved on with the scene".

"Plus getting to kiss him on the beach was a fantasy come true" Said Helga. "Even if it just seemed to be acting".

Arnold had to smile at that.

They then arrived at the beach after taking the time to help the grandparents out of they're car and onto the porch rocking chairs looking out on the beach. "Try teaching your son how to build a proper sandcastle Shortman" his grandpa recommended. The boarders went off in different directions. Helga and Juniper went to check out the town. Arnold took Arlo onto the beach to teach his son how to build a proper sand castle.

"Hey dad you think we'll be approached by any girls while we are here" Asked Arlo?

"Let's just hope for both our sakes it's only the people we came with" Arnold said with a laugh "Because your mother wouldn't stand for that"

"Of course you learned that the hard way"Arlo responded before going to get some water from the ocean.

Helga and Juniper were walking around the town and came upon a dance studio. "You know your grandma Miriam and Susie Kokoshka loved this studio here for some reason. It was somewhere she especially was always happy to be" Helga said.

"Guess it knew how to show them a fun time" said Juniper

"Yeah I never understood why but my mother would always come back a lot happier then she normally is" Helga responded.

"Want to go check out the local artists" Helga asked her daughter?

"Sure, it will be interesting to see what they can do with sand and shells" Said Juniper.


	7. 7 Story from Haunted Train

_I will be leaving for 5 days to go to a retreat so in the meantime sit tight and enjoy Arnold and Helga telling the kids the story of the haunted train…._

**The way we were 7 Story: The Haunted Train**

Arnold had just arrived home from being part of a psychology seminar that examined modern methods of dealing with child psychology. He had just gotten up to the attic where Helga was putting the finishing touches on the manuscript she would be sending to her publisher soon.

"How did you do today on that seminar" Helga asked him?

"It went really well I believe they really liked what I had and were quite amazed with my experiences" Arnold responded

"Course you helped a lot of people growing up more then most so I can see why" Helga said. "Your childhood services paid off".

"How is the manuscript looking" He asked?

"Well I'm going to need you to read it so I can know for sure if this twist I put in about…."

She was interrupted as Arlo, Juniper, and Gerald & Phoebe's son Brian came running up.

"Hey Mom, Dad, Bill (Authors note: remember this is Stinky and Lila's son) just told us that you two and Uncle Gerald boarded a haunted train when you were kids; is it true is it really a train that goes to you know…" Asked Juniper?

"Actually yes when we were your age we did go on Engine 25 when it was in commission" Arnold said.

"Tell us about it man" said Brian

Arlo nodded his head in anticipation knowing his parents weren't one to hold things back.

"Alright find a seat and we will tell you about when we experienced the haunted train for ourselves" Said Helga as she took a break from reading.

The kids took a seat on the red couch that came out of the wall while Arnold and Helga took a seat across from them on two other chairs.

"Gerald and I were sitting on the steps bored when your grandpa Phil brought us ice cream and after telling him we played all the games we could find in the house we had nothing else to do. He then asked if he ever told us about when he worked for the railroad".

"This ought to be a good one coming from him" Said Arlo

"He told us Forty years ago, old Engine 25 was heading for the station. The engineer went mad and drove his train off the tracks. They never saw him or the train again and that he drove his train straight to the center of the earth. You know the fiery underworld". Said Arnold

"Yeah learned about that in church" said Juniper

"I was jumping rope nearby; I and the other kids nearby came over to listen to the story. He then told us every year on the anniversary of its last ride; Engine 25 comes back, the Mad Engineer at the throttle. He stops at the old train station to pick up unknowing passengers. These unsuspecting passengers are drawn onto the train by a blinding white light. A strong smell overpowers them. Some say it smells like rotten eggs but that it was really the smell of fire and brimstone. Your friend Penny's dad Sid guessed it was "socks" said Helga.

"No surprise there" said Brian.

Helga continued. "Then horridly inhuman music would start playing before entering "The zone of darkness" before the train comes to a stop and they are met by the red hot demon himself". "He then told us tonight was the fortieth anniversary and it would be at the old train station on 53rd past Livingston, next to the tire shop."

"Gerald and I sat on the steps wondering if it really was true, your mother comes over saying it couldn't be. She wanted physical evidence, infrared photography, ectoplasmic samples, and physical energy fields! I tell her sometimes things are just a question of faith. Then your mother gets all in my face still not buying it. I then say that "I can understand if you're...scared" Said Arnold.

"Getting all up in your grill now" said Arlo.

"Then I assured him I wasn't afraid. We agreed to meet up at the old train station that night to find out. Before leering right in one another's faces" said Helga.

"It's always funny to hear how you two did not get along growing up" Said Juniper.

"Yeah and still made it here" said Arlo.

"It even amazes dad at times" said Brian. "Anyway did you show up"?

"I sure did. Course within the first minute I walk into a spider web and when your dad threw a rock in tunnel bats come flying at us. I was like "no train lets go". Your father however insisted on staying longer then 30 seconds. So we waited into the late hours while your father played the harmonica and your dad sang the blues about waiting on the train. It was driving me nuts and I made them cut it out. Then we hear a train horn which I mistake for the harmonica. He assures me it isn't and in comes engine 25"Said Helga.

"So it was real" said Juniper.

"We can't help but stare in amazement as the doors opened to a blinding light and we find ourselves on the train. Believing we were as your mother said "The victims of forces we can't possibly comprehend" so we try to leave but the doors shut on us. We were trapped at that point. Then a smell like rotten eggs comes right before the horrible ear-splitting and possibly inhumane music. Your mother by this time was in full panic mode running up and down shouting "We're all gonna die! We're all gonna die! I do believe in mad engineers! I do believe in haunted trains! I do I do! Why must I be cursed with such an inquisitive nature?" Arnold said imitating her.

"You certainly lost your bravado there huh mom" said Arlo giggling along with everyone else.

"Hey you would have to if you believed you were on a train to Hell" said Helga then picking up the story. So when the lights flickered and went off we knew we were in the zone of darkness near the train's destination. Then we see a shadowy figure making a wheezing sound when the lights came on it was revealed to be Brainy who always seemed to be following me or showing up in strange places. How he got there we have no idea nor did he even know what he was doing there" said Helga.

"Yeah I heard of Brainy he is now a nearby scientific researcher isn't he" Asked Juniper?

Brian nodded yes to that question.

"Anyway your mother grabbed him and threw him out the door and into a nearby muddy ditch" Said Arnold.

"Wait a minute" said Brian. "If you got the door open why didn't you guys just jump out to escape the train yourselves"?

Arnold and Helga looked at one another "Never thought of it" Arnold responded. "Yeah now that I think about it we could have done that but then if we did we wouldn't have found out what we did" Said Helga.

"What was that" asked Arlo?

"Next thing you know we see the train is surrounded by raging fire. I then got an idea and grabbed the hose just as the "fiery demon" appears at the door and sprayed at the target. But then it turned out to be a guy in a hard hat not expecting that to happen. He is like "Hey, what did you do that for"? The engineer comes in wondering what in the world was going on and what 3 kids were doing on a train that was for steel mill workers. He then assures us that the train wasn't haunted having heard the story before and was for relief workers. We ask about the smell and he said that it was the sulfur, the lights were always going on and off, and horrible music was him playing an accordion. Explaining everything he then got us on another train back to the station Arnold finished.

"Well at least you weren't on a train to the fiery underworld" Said Juniper.

"Thankfully Grandpa was sitting there waiting for us. Turned out he had set us up so we weren't bored but just after I said there was no haunted train he said "Now I didn't say that..." it makes me wonder to this day" Said Arnold.

Arlo, Juniper, and Brian looked at one another at that moment all seeming to have the same thought. They had to see it for themselves just for fun of course.


	8. 8 Story from Ghost Bride

The Way We Were 8 Story: Ghost Bride

"Hey Dad" Juniper said coming down the stairs with Arlo following behind. "We have to write a paper on an urban legend and Arlo here thinks this one about a ghost bride isn't interesting would you know anything about it"?

Arnold was sitting on the chair reading in the living room "Actually yes I do, in fact I went to the grave yard with some of my friends to see if it was real myself" Said Arnold

"So did you see the ghost bride" Asked Arlo?

"He did alright" Said Helga who had over heard from the kitchen "or so he thought".

"What do you mean by that" asked Juniper?

Arnold and Helga looked at one another with a smile knowing they had yet another childhood story to tell from years past.

The twins knew this was going to be good right away and had a seat on the couch with they're parents.

"Your father and I were walking by the cemetery with our friends your uncle Gerald, Stinky, Curly, Eugene, Harold, and Sid".

"Only girl hanging out with the boys, Just like you mom" Said Juniper

"What can I say I'm a tomboy who would rather get dirty and have adventures that didn't include playing with dolls and painting nails." Said Helga as she continued. "Stinky stopped in front of the gate saying "Look fellers we're passin the bone yard" doing her best imitation. Harold is of course scared to be around it but Stinky tells him "We might as well get used to it on account of we'll all be buried here some day".

The kids had to giggle at they're mothers imitation of Bill and Daisy's dad (A/N they are Stinky and Lila's kids from the intro).

"So Harold says it won't be for a long time Sid then says "Unless you end up like the ghost bride" Eugene had never heard the story so I then tell Gerald who was the keeper of urban tales to tell it. Curly however was insistent on telling it as it was a favorite story of his. Everyone however wanted Gerald to tell it which didn't sit well with Curly at all." Said Arnold.

"Gerald then told us it had all started back in the middle ages; a young lady was very much in love with her fiancé. Funny at that moment your mother started looking me over and when I turned to her she snarls at me like a dog about to bite"

"You got caught on that huh mom" snickered Arlo.

"Yeah so anyway the day she was to be married to him she waited for him at the altar but he never showed up. It turned out he fell in love with the bride's sister and got married to her the next day. She then went psycho the following night. She put on her wedding gown, picked up a big sharp ax, and walked to her sister's house. She then went into where they were sleeping and hacked them to pieces. When the police arrived, they found the bride sitting in the rocking chair humming the wedding march, throwing rice on her victims. The bride then committed suicide by jumping out the window. She was buried in the city cemetery every anniversary of the murder/suicide, the ghost bride Cynthia Snell rises from the grave humming the wedding march looking for more victims". Helga finished

"What do you say now Mr. "Not interesting enough" Juniper teased.

"I'll admit it's not bad but I'd like to know what mom and dad saw that night" Arlo replied.

"Yes we'll get to that" Said Arnold. Curly was still mad about not being able to tell the story then told us that the anniversary was that night"

"The plot thickens" Juniper said to Arlo

"We all decide to meet up at the graveyard to see for ourselves if she would show up. Harold is scared but still agrees to go so he won't be thought of as chicken. As Curly storms off your mother ask about the time we will meet. The others didn't want a girl joining because they believed "it was for boys because girls got scared too easy" I personally thought your mother was quite brave and didn't agree with them on that. Still I didn't say anything since I was outnumbered on that. For the most part I just didn't want anything to happen to her. Even if she was my tormentor for so many years" Said Arnold.

"Bet she got you good dad" said Arlo

"You don't know the half of it" Arnold replied

"I for one was livid and was going to teach those boys a lesson. I went into your Aunt Olga's room and got the dress she was going to get married in the first time which is another story I have to tell you at some point. Anyway I went down to the basement for a mallet, chains, rope and some other supplies I would need for that night. I had it all worked out and they wouldn't have a clue. I then went back to the graveyard to prepare for a night your father and his friends would never forget" Said Helga with a grin.

"Can't wait for this" said Juniper.

"So we all show up at sunset in front of the gate as planned. Harold was the last to arrive and was so scared he was about to soil his pants but that he wasn't a chicken" Said Arnold.

"As soon as the boys went in I shut and chained the gate ready to have some fun" Said Helga

"So anyway we walk around until we find the tombstone of Cynthia Snell. A dark colored owl appeared then flew off and a chilling wind blew. Several of the guys were already ready to leave even though it wasn't completely dark yet. We walked back to the gate to find it chained and locked. Sid believes it was the ghost bride and she had picked us as her next victims. Harold is scared we are going to die and be hacked to pieces with her big bloody ax. It was up to me to calm the situation and suggest it was likely a guard and we should find another gate out. Harold is by this time whimpering and asking for someone to carry him" Said Arnold.

"What a wuss" said Arlo.

"It was time for me to start the scaring so while your dad and his friends are walking to the North gate I start humming the wedding march loudly. While watching they're every move. They guys are starting to freak out. Your father does his usual trying to calm things down by suggesting it's just another visitor who just happens to like the wedding march. They weren't buying that theory needless to say. So I appear from behind just as your father was saying "It's not the ghost bride".

"Bet you scared them good" said Juniper

"Oh yes I did sweetheart. The other boys started running and screaming before your father turned around just as I welded my "ax" which was really a mallet and ran off screaming too." Helga said

"Not to mention nearly giving me a heart-attack" Arnold interjected!

"What did you do next" asked Arlo?

"We ran for the north gate which was open. It shut and latched right in our faces so we were trapped at that point believing we were in grave danger. No pun intended. Still I tried to calm things down thinking they're might have been another explanation for it. Course besides the fact we were possibly being stalked to be hacked to pieces like the ghosts brides first victims. Then the gates started shaking so we ran for it again" Said Arnold.

"Bet you had something to do with that mom didn't you" asked Juniper?

"Used a few well placed ropes and they were running off again. Needless to say I was having a ball with this" Said Helga.

"How did Harold react to that dad" asked Arlo?

"We ran to the other end of the grave yard everyone is scared and Harold is now crying. I try to again calm things down by suggesting we come up with a plan to get out of here. Then we hear the wedding march being hummed again. It turned out to be Eugene because "It was just a catchy tune". Just as Harold is whimpering that we are all going to die I heard the wedding march again but it wasn't Eugene this time. The ghost bride was behind us again with the ax." Arnold finished before giving it over to Helga.

"So I had scared them again. But then I hear the wedding march being hummed from behind me and I see the real ghost bride and run off screaming after the boys. I get ahead of them then show them it was me and that I had just put on the dress and make up to fool them. That and to get back at them for not letting me come along in the first place because I was a girl. They weren't happy with that. Didn't believe me when I told them I saw the real ghost bride. Until she was standing in front of us and we ran off screaming into a crypt to hide."

"You got upstaged" said Arlo.

"Yes so we are hoping it is possible she didn't see us and we would wait until she left. She was pacing back and forth in front of the crypt so we waited for what must have been about an hour. But she was still out there. Then your brave father stood up saying that some of us should leave and try to find a way out asking "who's with me" course he was a special kind of brave and when nobody spoke he was going to go on his own. One of the things I have always loved your father for by the way. The others tried to talk him out of going as it was crazy and he would be killed for sure. He said we "have to do something we can't just stay in here forever" then Harold is all "Sure we can these guys did" pointing to the tombs your father had to remind him they were dead. He had made up his mind he was going out there and Gerald decided to go with him while we waited in the crypt" Helga finished.

"So how did you escape" asked Juniper?

"We walked out of the crypt then quickly hide behind a bush as the ghost bride walked by. However something didn't seem right about this "ghost" when it appeared to be wearing red and white striped socks so I decided to investigate by following behind this "ghost" as a mallet was grabbed and the "ghost" started pounding away on the crypt doors"

"I could imagine how frightened your friends still in the crypt must have been" Responded Arlo

"They certainly were. Anyway, as soon as this so called "ghost" broke through I ripped off the veil and exposed the "ghost" as none other then Curly. Sid couldn't believe he would pull such a dirty trick. While Eugene couldn't believe how nice he looked in that dress" Said Arnold

The kids had to snicker at that.

"Needless to say after your courageous father exposed him none of us were happy with that trick he pulled on us. It turned out it was revenge for not letting him tell the story in the first place that day. At that point we decided to teach him a lesson. So we left him tied up in that crypt for the rest of the night. Course we knew he would eventually find out it only locked from the inside. I unchained the gate I had locked earlier and we finally got out of there. As we walked home your dad explained how he knew it was Curly when he had seen the striped socks that Curly had on that day and knew from experience that it was just the kind of trick he would pull" Said Helga.

"That was some good unmasking dad" said Juniper.

"Must have been great to leave finally" said Arlo.

"We were all glad that ghost story ended well" Arnold replied

"Once all the boys were back at they're respective homes it was just me and your father who offered to walk me home. He had apologized for not sticking up for me in the first place and that I shouldn't have been left out just because I was a girl. That and he thought I was one of the bravest people he knew of. So I told him "Apology accepted Arnoldo, with how I got you tonight lets consider it even". "Fair enough" he said shaking on it and we finally arrived at my house. We said our good nights and I decided I best go back to the grave yard during the day to grab Olga's gown and place it back in the closet." Helga said wrapping up the story.

"So you never saw the real ghost bride did you"asked Arlo?

"No we just assumed that part of the story about her rising from the grave on the day of her death was myth. Still that was about as close as we got" Replied Arnold.

"Still you have to admit it is an interesting story and I still really think we should use it for school don't you think Arlo" Juniper asked.

"Ok you've convinced me sis. Plus this story is really good material for the project when it comes to debunking the myths about it" Arlo admitted as they got of the couch and walked back up the stairs discussing it.

Helga then laid a hand on Arnolds shoulder. "You think it's possible she didn't rise from the grave because she thought Curly and I were doing her job for her".

"Who knows" Said Arnold.


	9. 9 Story from Beaned

**The way we were 9 Story: Beaned**

Helga and Arnold were on the roof of the boarding house having some alone time before the kids would be arriving home from they're baseball game in the vacate lot which was taken back from the bullies many years ago and was renamed Gerald Field once again.

"You know I had a thought what if we could get the gang together for a game for old times sake" Said Arnold.

"Only if we knew you wouldn't hurt anyone when you hit a ball Mr. Dangerous Lumber" said Helga.

Arnold rolled his eyes at that statement the replied "Yeah I know. I'm just glad no permanent damage was done. At least Arlo is a really good pitcher and Juniper a great catcher just like you were".

"You know it's almost sunset you would think the game would be done by now don't you" Asked Helga?

"I guess so" said Arnold. He looked out over to the side to see if they were coming around the corner. "I think I see them" he exclaimed. Then a concerned look appeared on his face at what he saw from a distance.

"What is it" said Helga. Seeing the look on her husbands face as he pointed to what appeared to be Juniper and Penny (A/N Sid's daughter) half carrying half dragging Arlo down the sidewalk heading toward the boarding house. Helga and Arnold looked at one another and urgently ran down the fire escape to get to them quickly.

"MOM DAD ARLO IS HURT JAKE HIT THE BALL SO HARD AND FAST IT HIT HIM IN THE HEAD" Juniper said with much concern and a tear running down her face.

"We got him here as fast as we could" Said Penny

Arlo was half conscious and the left side of his football shaped head was started to swell. Helga grabbed Arlo in her arms and took him to the boarding house while Arnold worked to console a worried Juniper and an equally as worried Penny.

Arlo was laid on the couch while Juniper and Penny helped with getting an ice pack and a bandage from the first aid kit. Arnold and Helga check the injury to make sure he wouldn't have to go to the hospital before bandaging him and getting the ice pack on the swelling which was getting to the size of a baseball. Thankfully he wasn't bleeding and seemed to have not gotten amnesia even though he was a bit slow and unfocused.

"So he was pitching when Jake hit the ball hard and it flew into his head right" asked Helga?

"Yes" said Juniper still shaking from the fear for her twin brothers well being. "When it happened it knocked him out for a moment till we got him to respond".

"I know Jake felt really bad about it he didn't mean to hurt him" Said Penny.

"You both did the right thing and you did a great job helping him. He should be fine thanks to you two getting him here quickly" Helga said hoping to calm them down. Course she was just as concerned about her son.

Arnold dimmed the lights so they wouldn't bother Arlo as he brought over a chair so he could be right beside his son. "You got a concussion for sure we will call the doctor to have a look at that and make sure its nothing too bad like brain damage".

"I'll call the office now" Said Helga as she walked to the other end of the room to the phone.

Arlo's head was pounding not to mention the vertigo that was obscuring his vision and he was trying hard to listen and focus on what was happening around him through the fog in his brain. "That ball got me pretty bad" he replied painfully. It hurt to talk.

"The doctors office was closed so we will have to bring him in tomorrow" said Helga. "For now we just have to make sure he takes it easy and try to get the swelling down. That and keep him under observation to make sure he doesn't get any worse. We'll also have to keep him home from school for a few days"

"I really hope that ball didn't crack his skull or anything" said Penny.

Helga could see everyone was shaken from this and decided to see if she could calm everyone.

"You know when your father and I were kids I myself got hit with a baseball by your dad. Had amnesia for several hours afterwards" Helga told. "Not to mention a few more to keep your dad around".

Arnold was holding an ice pack to his sons head and remembered the incident all too well. Deciding it might calm down the girls and keep Arlo company to tell it.

"yeah she really did have amnesia but I learned later on that she faked having it longer just to spend time with me" Said Arnold.

This got Penny and Junipers attention. Arlo just listened silently while resting his eyes since the light was bothering him.

"Well it all started that day on the cross town bus to school. Your dad and Uncle Gerald were talking about an old timers baseball game they were going to see. Our upper class friend Rhonda was griping about not being able to go out in the rain that morning or her clothes would be ruined. Your father of course stepped up offering his umbrella to her. I walk out getting soaked and splashed by the bus tires as it drove off. Then Stinky and Penny's dad Sid were unable to open the doors at lunch because they had trays in they're hands. It was your father to the rescue again as he opened the door which slammed right in my face when I approached it."

"Did you see her at all dad" Asked Juniper?

"I sure didn't or I would have held it longer" Said Arnold Lifting the ice pack off Arlo's' head for a moment to prevent frostbite.

"He then helps Jakes dad Harold haul a bag of balls to the playground. Not seeing me trying to do the same thing and dropping the bag on my foot. I was mad that he hadn't seen me in need of help all those times but at the same time I really admired his selflessness. While I was distracted with my lamenting I didn't see the baseball heading toward me which hit me on the head and that was the last thing I remembered from that point" Helga finished.

"I was up to bat and when I hit the ball and it flew straight into your mother. I was scared I had really hurt her so I went over to try had help. She was unconscious and not moving but thankfully she came around when I asked if she was okay when she asked "Who's Helga" that's when I knew something was very wrong. So I told her "Your Helga" and she says "Helga, that's such a nice name I wish it was mine". Most of the guys had no idea what was going on Stinky was like "its like Helga turned into some kind of simpleton or something" Harold then added in it was like she got dumber too. I then have to explain what amnesia is.

"_At least that hasn't happened here but too bad for mom" _Arlo thought to himself.

"So what did you do for her" Asked Penny?

"I figured the best thing I could do was to walk your mother home and help care for her anyway I could. So I walked her home. As I was telling her what home was she goes walking out into the middle of the street just missing some passing cars; I quickly got her out of the street and explained that she needed to stay on the sidewalk. She then hugs me saying "It's just so nice of you to walk me home little boy, where is home"?

"Good thing you were there dad" Said Juniper.

"Anyway I get her home and nobody is home so I decided to make her some hot soup. I brought the bowl and hand her a spoon which she tries to clean her ear with. So I decide to feed her myself and handle her spoon for her. After that I take her up to her bedroom and tuck her into bed knowing rest was what she needed. Until then I would sit and read a chapter of our geography book to her she took the book holding it upside down and laughing at it. I took it and just as I started she instantly falls asleep. I waited for her mother to return and told her everything before going home. I was feeling pretty bad about all that had happened and was so concerned I didn't sleep well that night. The best thing I could to help was to take responsibility for helping her until she got better" Said Arnold.

"_Hope for me yet" _Arlo thought

Helga then started in. "So I wake up in the morning feeling like I'd been hit by a truck. Your grandma Miriam comes in talking loudly in a funny voice asking how I'm feeling. I tell her "I'm just peachy" and asked about her. She then reveals I was hit on the head with a baseball and caught amnesia. She then tells me about that nice little blond boy who brought me home; made me dinner, tucked me into bed, and waited down stairs until she arrived home. As she left I realize that because I got amnesia your father was spending time with and taking care of me. So I decided at that point I was going to pretend longer to keep him around"

"Another tactic to get dads attention" said Juniper. "Just like when you prolonged being blind"

"Exactly, so anyway I walk out of the house and there is your dad waiting with an umbrella for me. He asks how I'm feeling and go with confused asking him what his name was again. He then explains that I got amnesia when he accidently hit me on the head with a baseball and he was here to walk me to school. Then it starts raining and I'm like "oh no Archibald the sky it is making water" he tells me its rain and links my arm in his to share his umbrella. After some walking the rain stops and your father is like "looks like the suns coming out" which gives me an idea to look at the flowers and say "and look there are little suns coming out of the ground Arliss " he explains to me they are flowers colorful plants that smell good and picked one for me. I could have died right there" Said Helga

"Nice one" said Penny "When did she finally tell you she was faking"?

"Some time in high school" Arnold replied.

"_I certainly wouldn't have faked that" _Arlo thought "_this is just way too painful"._

"I was proud of your mother for staying on the sidewalk this time and not needing me to guide her she then said "Of course I don't need you to guide me Oswald I know exactly what I'm doing" she then walked into the street nearly getting hit by the ice cream truck. So I took her by the hand as Harold asked where I was yesterday since we were going to meet at the arcade and get 4 extra large pizzas".

"Do you think he would have seriously eaten all of them himself" Asked Juniper?

"I've seen him eat 5o in one sitting so I wouldn't put it past him. Helga replied

"I explain that I was taking care of your mother. Gerald then pulls me aside asking me why I am spending all this time with your mother. I explain I am responsible for her since I hit her and have to take care of her. I then observe Harold trying to jog her memory asking if she remembers him and she said "Of course I remember you Cheryl" Said Arnold

The girls giggled. Arlo smiled slightly not wanting to laugh and make his head hurt even more. At least the girls were calm now.

Arnold went and got some fruit juice for his son so he wouldn't dehydrate.

"Your father then took me by the hand and led me into the building. When we got to my locker to get my books I was like "My oh my, Archie these things you call books are very heavy" he then offers to carry them for me. Later in class I was able to get him to be my geography buddy instead of Rhonda's by saying "I want you to work with me Artemus". He told me mine was Sheena but I still insisted that he do it since she isn't the one who cares for me or gave me my amnesia. He then gets Rhonda to agree to let him work with me. He then comments on me holding the book the right way, so then I start reading the book backwards till he shows me to read from left to right.

"You were really milking it for all it was worth mom" Said Juniper.

Arnold returned with a glass of juice and a straw for Arlo and got him to drinking it after propping him up.

"If you thought that was crazy when we got lunch and decided to eat outside your mom didn't understand the glass door and asked "What is this strange clear wall that is blocking our way to outside Arlo"?

The kids perked up at this.

"It was a favorite name of mine after the folk singer Arlo Guthrie. Plus it had the same beginning as Arnold" Helga explained.

"_How interesting, I'm named after a folk singer and the first two letters of dad's name. I guess my sisters' is self explanatory. At least we all share the fact we have uncommon names" _Thought Arlo, trying to finish the fruit juice.

"Anyway I tell your mother it's a door and open it for her while we take a seat on a bench. She decides to go for the pudding and seems to be using the spoon right until I comment on it and she then places it on her nose getting chocolate pudding all over her face. So I decide to help by spoon feeding her. "

The girls giggled "You had to feed her like a baby" Stated Penny

"Then later on we approach a water fountain she asks "What is this device Ambrose " I was getting a little annoyed she couldn't say my correct name but I show her how it works and she places her face in it laughing and saying "I like to drink". It's at this time I go to Gerald and tell him I can't come to the old timer's game with him because I have to care for your mother since it was my fault she had amnesia." Arnold finished.

"Not to mention show her how to drink water" said Juniper.

"Course I was so thrilled with your dad giving me the TLC I so needed until I heard he was going to miss that baseball game he had been waiting to see. I was starting to feel guilty for taking that from him and pretending to have amnesia. Especially if I couldn't have him out of his own free will. So while standing by the water fountain I formulated a plan to free him."

"_This ought to be good" _Thought Arlo through the fog in his head.

"So you finally let him off the hook" Asked Juniper?

"So he comes behind me asking if I am ready to go I turn around, hold out my hand, and say "Yes Andrew I am ready" it was time to act like I had never acted before. I cause myself to slip on the puddle of water under the water fountain and smack my head into it. Immediately he grabs me by the forearms asking me frantically if I am ok. I then bring out my scowl and say "I'm fine Arnold now why don't you give me a little breathing room" and he's like "did you just call me Arnold". I said "That's right football head now quit hovering over me and help me up" said Helga.

"Did you bring her up to speed" asked Penny looking at Arnold who was getting Arlo ready to be carried up to his and Junipers room in the attic to be changed out of his dirty clothes and into bed.

"I told your mother she might find it hard to believe but she got hit with a baseball and had amnesia for the past two days. She couldn't remember anything. She then said that she did feel a little bit weird. I then tell her she should go home and lie down. I then grab her hand out of habit saying that I would walk her home. She told me I didn't have to she was fine but I told her I wanted to and to make sure she was ok. When I pick up her book intending to carry them for her she was all "I said you could walk me pal I didn't say you could get all weird and mushy" at that point I knew she was back Said Arnold picking up Arlo in his arms while the girls followed him up the stairs. Helga came from behind carrying an ice pack among a few other items.

"I guess you can laugh about it now right" asked Penny?

"Yes so I brought your mother home and told her to let me know if I could be of any help anytime. She just said "I'll be sure to keep that in mind Arnoldo and thank you".

A knock was heard at the door Penny and Juniper went to answer it. It was Jake looking worried.

"Hey is Arlo ok? I really want to make sure I didn't hurt him too badly" He asked.

"Don't worry we know you didn't mean to do it. He is going to need some time but he should be fine" Said Penny.

"Is he around" Jake asked?

"Mom and Dad are getting him into bed right now and he needs rest but we will call you and let you know everything. We will let him know you stopped by" Said Juniper.

"Please do and if I can do anything don't hesitate to ask" Said Jake as he turned around to start for home.

_Arlo went to the doctor the next morning. He wasn't seriously hurt he just had a mild concussion and would have to take it easy for several weeks until it healed. After about 2 months he got back into the game and had no lasting effects._


	10. 10 Story From The Flood

**The Way We Were 10: Story from The Flood.**

Everyone in the boarding house was running around preparing for the flood that was rising throughout Hillwood. This hadn't happened since Arnold and Helga were kids back in the ninety's. Oskar was of course lazing around until Suzy and Helga made him get up and get the necessities out of the basement and secure it to prevent water from leaking in. Ernie who was still quite strong for his age did most of the heavy lifting. While Mr. Hyunh and his daughter (she moved in a few years ago to stay closer to her father and help him as he was getting older) helped in sealing/boarding up the windows and doors to prevent water from coming in. Helga got together supplies for the upstairs. Arnold went around checking on progress and helping where he could.

The twins Arlo and Juniper were helping with Grandpa Phil and Gertie in they're room. They sat on individual sofa chairs while the kids sat on the floor in front of the fire place. They were living well pass they're life expectancy and had pretty good health they were still getting older and weren't as spry as they used to be. They still had they're sense of humor and would love to tell they're great grandkids stories from the past and especially many about they're father growing up. Still they were glad they at least got to live to see they're grandson get married, carve out a successful career as a psychologist, and become a dad. They only wished that they're presumed dead son Miles and his wife Stella were still around to be able to see what became of they're son.

(A/N until the jungle movie is made I am treating Miles and Stella as Schrödinger's cat they will just be "presumed dead" by the courts, because there is no way of knowing they are at this point in a state of being dead and alive at the same time)

"I remember the last flood that came around here many years ago when your parents were your age and we had to collect two of each animal on a massive ark to start the whole dang world all over again" said Phil.

The twins looked at one another "Grandpa that was Noah" said Arlo "and God promised him he would never flood the world again and created the rainbow as a reminder" Juniper interjected.

"Oh yeah" Said Grandpa "Plus you would have to do a lot of traveling to get two of each animal and in this small town you could only save the zoo animals and the strays that roam around these streets and this house." At that point Arnold and Helga came walking in rain soaked with Ziggy walking in behind them went over and sat on the floor in front of the fireplace with the kids.

"Its really coming down out there and the waters already nearly at the door but we sealed it, along with the basement, and the windows" Said Arnold.

"Atlantis is returning" Said Gertie excitedly "Lets throw them a nice welcome back party and invite all the sea creatures".

"Calm down Pookie before you hurt yourself" Said Phil

"Mom is it true you and dad got caught in the middle of a flood when you were kids" asked Juniper?

"Yeah we sure were, and it happened while we were stuck in school and everyone went crazy. Would have been worse had your father not stepped up to the plate when it was necessary" Helga replied.

"We were in school that day. It was after testing and we all just wanted to go home for our week off school as soon as we could. Harold and Sid argued over who would take home the class snake for the week. When the bell rings we had all tried to run out but then Mr. Simmons told us to go back to our seats which nobody was happy about, not even me. Still Mr. Simmons is a well intentioned individual who just wanted to tell us how we are a tribe and wanted to remind us how special our tribe was. Meanwhile everyone else had already left school property" Said Arnold.

"I'm not surprised" Said Arlo

"So I tell him "We don't have time for this Mr. Simmons" but he tells us that "ten minutes won't make the slightest difference in your vacation" at that moment lightening crashed literally and in another way as well. Principal Wartz then announces that "a flash flood warning was in effect and to remain with your teachers until further notice, I'll be contacting your parents, that is all" Helga said in her best principal Wartz impression

"Harsh" said Juniper!

"Oh it gets worse" said Helga as she continued. "Just as Sid asks "You don't think we'll be stuck here do you"? "Principal Wartz comes on again saying this time "Because of the excessive rains we are going to be stuck here all night, to reiterate we will be in the building all night staying here, that is all". As you can imagine nobody was happy about it." Helga finished.

"Course I believe that's when I get the call that your dad was stuck at school because of the rain. I knew I had to rescue him. Oskar whom was nearby asked if he could use your fathers room but I told him "not on your life Kokoschka" and left to come up with a plan". Grandpa Phil chimed in.

"Thanks for not letting him in there Grandpa. Like I told you kids he is not to be trusted and will take advantage of you if you allow him to do so."

"So what else happened" asked Juniper as she and her brother were giving Ziggy a belly rub while he oinked happily.

"We were brought to the cafeteria to be given dinner. We are all sitting at tables being given rations. I was sitting with Gerald, Stinky, and your mother. Harold who was of course always hungry was crying over not being able to get into a locked refrigerator, your mother who over heard this episode snapped at him saying " Aw put a sock in it, the rest of us can't live off our bulk like you can".

The kids and grandparents had to giggle at that.

"So Mr. Simmons gives her a warning she just retorts back "What are you going to do make me stay after school"? Further enforcing the irony of our situation". "Stinky then responds by telling her she is too ornery, she response by saying "here how much I care what you think" then snaps in his face. I decide to try to as always be the peacemaker and tell them that we need to try to get along if we are going to be stuck together. So your mother then says in a friendly sarcastic manner "Your right Arnold, Hey Stinky you want some dessert"? She takes a spoonful of the paper cup of jello we all had, bends it back, and flings it into his face. Stinky then throws his cup at your mother, she ducks and it hits Curly instead. Before you know it we are in a mini food fight. Thanks to your mother" Arnold said with nostalgia.

"Did you come up with a plan grandpa" Asked Arlo

"Why yes he did" Gertie interjected. "He assembled the creatures of the sea to come together to help him and rode to the school by dolphin to save your father"

"Your thinking of Aqua-man grandma" said Juniper.

"Actually kids I went out to the greenhouse were I had a life raft that was named Titanic ironically since that was a ship famous for sinking. So I listened to the radio while I was working on blowing up the raft. Course then that swindler Kokoschka comes in and turns off the radio saying it was "too depressing" and brought me a mug of hot milk. I asked what he was up to and he starts talking about how he was moved by this great tragedy, we all need to pull together. He started blowing up the raft and I decided to drink the hot milk and let him do the work for once in his miserable life. Course then I must have fallen asleep. And what was it that happened again…?" Grandpa had to think for a moment.

"So what happened with the whole fight in the cafeteria" asked Arlo. While Grandpa tried to recall the details of his rescue effort.

"During the fight Harold was able to sniff out some unguarded leftovers that everyone but your dad dug into which was what stopped the fight so Mr. Simmons didn't rebuke us. I guess he figured that would satisfy everyone for a while" Said Helga.

"Mr. Modest again huh dad" asked Juniper.

"I was just trying to be civil and not fall into mob mentality like everyone else was" Arnold responded.

"Any way" Helga started again. "We were then taken back to the classroom where everyone was losing they're minds. Mr. Simmons tries to get everyone in on that song from the Rats musical but only Eugene and Sheena went along with it. Course now that they are in the theater business they get to do that kind of stuff all the time. I decided to try and bust out of that place. So I crawl out just as Curly starts playing with the lights and the kids are yelling for him to turn them on and off. I sneak down the hall and when I finally reached the door it was chained and locked. I realized I was trapped. So when I walked back down the hall Principle Wartz comes out singing La Cucaracha wearing a sombrero, a poncho, and playing maracas".

Everyone around giggled

"He then sees me standing in front of him and asked me "Are you attempting to leave the school grounds without permission Miss. Pataki" so then I ask "Are you attempting to dance the flamingo Principal Wartz" we stare at one another for a moment and he said "This moment never happened" and I'm like "Got cha" so we parted ways" Helga finished.

The kids were laying on the ground laughing and the storm kept brewing outside and the flood waters came rushing up to the windows on the first story. Thankfully they were sealed shut.

"Nobody even noticed your mom was gone. The whole room was in chaos and Mr. Simmons was having a heck of a time trying to control things. I just decided to stay out of the way. Sheena then started shrieking about the snake, Harold is convinced it's hungry and wanted to eat us, so Mr. Simmons picks up the snake trying to show "Georgie is our friend and is just as scared as everyone else was" course then it bites him on the nose. Nadine takes him off him and everyone starts looking at the snake because Curly some how convinced them that his eye's turned into fire balls and he grew a second head. He calls them all "Suckers" and everyone starts chasing after him while he is laughing manically.

"Isn't he shacked up in the wacko basket or something like that" Asked Juniper?

"He is in a mental hospital Juniper, getting help and care that he needs" said Arnold.

"Anyway, Mr. Simmons tries to stop them but then Harold yells "Bag it Simmons we're not listening to you anymore" your mother of course then tells him "It's your fault we're stuck here in the first place". At that point Eugene discovers that water is coming into the classroom when he opens the door more comes in. Harold is terrified we were all going to drown and jumps into Mr. Simmons arms who then tell us we need to go to higher ground. Your mother who was of course the leader of the class tells him "Aw save it creampuff we don't need you anymore" and everyone follows her out the door at once. He then sees helicopters outside and decides he must take action. He then realizes that I was the only one who stayed. He tells me he is going to find away on the roof to signal for help and if I would keep an eye on my classmates. I tell him "they won't listen to me" but he just touched my shoulder and told me "Yes they will, I have faith in you Arnold" before running off to his mission".

"As you can see kids your father unlike me was a real straight lace, goody- goody, moral tightwad, who basically held the rest of us together" Said Helga.

"Now I remember" Said grandpa! "I had fallen asleep when I woke up I was immersed in flood water at first thinking that I'd had an accident. Then I realize it's the flood and that low-life Oskar was leaving with my raft and tried to tell me I was dreaming and to go back to sleep but I wasn't going to let him stop me from rescuing my grandson.".

"Thankfully he is a bad liar" said Arlo as Ziggy nudged his hand with his snout prompting him to pet his head.

"So after I got my raft out of his grasp and then having to rescue him I started paddling off to P.S 118 to rescue your dad" Grandpa Phil finished.

"No match for your dear old grandpa kids" Said Gertie.

"So what did you do next mom" Juniper asked?

"It was decided to go to the art supplies room where there was plenty to do and play with. If we were going to be stuck we might as well make it fun. So we painted out faces, put feathers and other stuff in our hair, act like a tribe of crazy Indians, and throw paint and clay at one other in creative ways. Your goody-goody father comes walking in yelling for us to stop and listen to him I just tell him "Aw pipe down little Mr. Simmons junior, what do you want us to do act like a tribe"? Course at that point Curly was high up on a pile of tables and chairs dancing around some kind of paper bag on an easel half naked with two tomahawks and acting like an Indian."

"What a crazy person" said Arlo.

" He then tells us that Mr. Simmons is gone, has been for a really long time, and that he might be in trouble. Then we realize we had forgotten all about him because everyone had been too busy fighting. Then we hear him singing The Battle Hymn of the Republic so we ran toward his voice and went into a classroom your dad called him and he answered from outside the window hanging on a metal ladder that was jerking violently in the wind just ready to break. Your dad then tells everyone we have to work together like a tribe or we wouldn't make it so we had to find away to get him inside and quickly" Said Helga.

"Lot of rescues going on at once here" Arlo said. "I take it you successfully rescued him or he wouldn't be our teacher now, so how did you do it"?

"We decided to use the rope from the school flag, throw him that flag he could tie it to himself, and we would pull him inside. Once we prop up the window your mom tries to throw the flag to him but couldn't. The ladder was swinging by one small twisted pipe and was starting to give way so she gave it to Stinky who could throw farther then her and was able to throw it to him successfully. We put the rope around Harold and after Mr. Simmons tied it around him told him to jump as close as he could to the window and we would pull him in. He jumped just in time as the ladder finally broke and landed in the water we started pulling him in with everything we could muster. Then a very scary moment when your mother leaned too close over the sill to grab his hand but fell over into the water".

The kid's eyes got wide.

"It really scared me and she yelled my name in panic thankfully Mr. Simmons grabbed her just in time before we could have lost her and managed to pull them to safety" said Arnold.

"Course if it wasn't for Mr. Simmons and your dad leading the rescue effort I wouldn't be here and neither would you two. I did later on thank everyone properly for it and will always be thankful for everyone's efforts that day especially Mr. Simmons and your father" said Helga with a wink toward Arnold who blushed immediately.

A smile formed on everyone.

"At that point Stinky sees grandpas raft coming to rescue us. That Kokoschka idiot was also there trying to charge 50 cents for a rescue and your Grandpa Phil here whacks him on the head with a paddle and helps us all in. Course Principle Wartz is now on the roof still in the sombrero and dancing to maracas, of all the times to dance the flamingo right" Said Helga?

"So did you get everyone home" asked Juniper?

"Only those we could get home but others couldn't return to they're homes so they stayed at the boarding house where there was plenty of space. Many homes were damaged or wiped out so we did what we could to help anyone we could during the rebuilding effort. It took about a year and a half for things to pick up but eventually it did. It looks like this city is going to have its hands full again" said Arnold.

"Wonder how it's looking out there" Said Arlo?

"Go up on the roof and check on how high it is but be really careful and if its raining too hard to see just come right back in" Said Helga

The twins followed by Ziggy walked out of the room to head for the roof. It was still raining hard but not enough to obstruct they're vision. They all went to the edge of the roof and looked out onto the street below. The water was half way up to the first story windows. Still they couldn't help but wonder what kind of mess would have to be tended to afterwards. Thankfully people knew one another and were helpful around here. That's just the kind of city it was.


End file.
